deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Vulcan's Party vs. the Warden's Party
It's a tale of courageous warriors as these two RPG parties clash with blades and magic! Vulcan's Party, the group of individuals united to stop the treacherous Ice Lords led by a possessed mercenary! The Warden's Party, a party of warriors of various lifestyles bound together against the Archdemon! Blood will spill, men shall fall, and spells will be cast, but once these two parties walk away from the field of battle, only one can be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Vulcan's Party |-|The Leader = A mercenary possessed by a powerful demon Weapons and Armor: *''Sabertooth'': A one-handed blade used as Vulcan's primary weapon, Vulcan also equipped it with Guard of the Wolves and Pommel of the Paladin to increase his health and dark magic resistance. *''Icy Hearts'': A pair of dual daggers named because their appearance resembled icicles, Vulcan had them equipped with Guard of the Twin Fangs and Pommels of the Serpent Sons to increase his overall damage and give him a small chance of poisoning enemies with every attack. *''Huntress'': A small handheld crossbow that Vulcan equipped with Stock of the Serpent's Eye, giving it a small chance of poisoning enemies. *''Mercenaries Armor'': The default armor of the Freeborn Blades. Powers and Abilities: *''Orb of Fire'': Vulcan fires three balls of flame at targets directly in front of him. *''Burning Weapon'': Vulcan lights whatever weapon he is wielding on fire, causing him to deal extra fire damage. *''Guardian Flame'': Two flames circle Vulcan for a time, damaging anyone who gets too close. *''Fire Wave'': Vulcan fires a 360 degree wave of flame, knocking enemies back and briefly stunning them. *''Rage'': Upon killing an enemy, Vulcan's strength briefly increases and he gets a healing factor for a few seconds. |-| The Recruit= The last of a clan exterminated by the Dead Walkers, determined to regain his honor. Weapons and Armor: *''Serrated Blade'': Randval wields a massive one-handed blade, serrated to do extra damage, and his strength enables him to easily overpower enemies. *''Armor of the Ember Knights'': Randval's personal armor, it protects his torso but does not his arms, enabling him to move quicker in combat. Abilities: *''Taunt'': Randval can taunt enemies, causing them to focus more on attacking him instead of his allies, giving them time to rally. |-| The Witch= Former Ice Lord determined to have her vengeance against her former allies. Armor: *''Witch's Robes'': Supposedly given to her by Eolas, Edwen's robe are comically short, much to Vulcan's chagrin, though she doesn't particularly care, as they protect her well enough in combat. Abilities: *''Curses'': Edwen can curse enemies, draining them of magic and limiting their strength. *''Lightning'': Edwen fires purple lightning from her fingertips, wounding enemies. She can combine them with her curses for extra effect. *''Magic Shield'': Edwen can form a shield around her, blocking physical attacks by enemies. *''Mind Control'': Edwen can briefly control the minds of foes, enabling her to turn them against their allies. *''Ice Pillars'': If enemies get too close, Edwen can create pillars of ice that shoot out of the ground, wounding enemies and forcing them back. |-| The Soldier= Freeborn Blade that is supposedly unkillable. Weapons and Armor: *''Broadsword'': Buffalo wields a massive broadsword in combat. His years of experience enables him to easily wield it with great skill. *''Mercenaries Armor'': Like Vulcan, Buffalo also wears the standard armor of the Freeborn Blades. Abilities: *''Peak Human Strength'': Buffalo has strength that borders on Herculean, and he is widely regarded as one of the best fighters in the Freeborn Blades, second only to the Captain, and later Vulcan. *''Peak Human Durability'': Buffalo is well-known for his tendency to survive just about any attack thrown his way, with rumors quickly spreading that he is actually immortal. If questioned about it, Buffalo will simply laugh it off as being lucky. |-| The Healer= Red Scribe desperate to save the world. Armor: *''Red Scribes Armor'': Sybil wears the armor of the Red Scribes, which protects her from harm when her magic can't. Its light, enabling her to quickly cast spells in combat. Abilities: *''Lightning'': Sybil can can fire bright-white lightning from her fingertips, chaining it between enemies standing close enough. It's similar to Edwen's, except not purple and she can't combine it with curses. *''Magic Shield'': Sybil can put up a magic shield around herself, protecting herself from melee attacks and arrows. *''Heal'': Sybil can use magic to heal her allies, though the process is somewhat slow, with Sybil's hands and the target being covered with a red aura, potentially warning foes that she is healing someone. |-|The Deserter= Elven warrior right about the Ice Lords all along. Weapons and Armor: *''Elven Bow'': Rhelmar primarily wields an Elven Bow, and he is well-known for his ability to land difficult shots in unfavorable combat areas. *''Dual Daggers'': When enemies get too close, Rhelmar can wield a pair of daggers with quick and ruthless efficiency. *''Elven Scout Armor'': Rhelmar wears scout armor, which, alongside protecting him, can also enable him to better blend in with his environment. Abilities: *''Power Shot'': Rhelmar fires off super-charged explosive arrows that do extra damage to enemies. *''Expert Tracker and Scout'': As a scout, Rhelmar can easily follow any target with a minimal amount of effort, and is capable of spotting areas that can be used for ambushes much easier than anyone else. |-|The Wild Card= Undead being far older than anyone, willing to help out of simple curiosity. Weapons: *''Magic Staff'': Alongside casting spells, Mathras uses his staff in the style of fencing in melee combat, and was capable of fighting Vulcan to a standstill. Abilities: *''Possession'': Mathras is immortal because of his ability to possess corpses upon the death of his current form. He has been repeating this process for 6,000 years. *''Ice Pillars'': Much like Edwen's, except Mathras fires the pillars in a straight line instead of just forming a circle around him. *''Force Blast'': Mathras fires a burst of energy around him, knocking nearby enemies back. *''Mind Control'': Mathras can briefly seize control of an enemy's mind, turning them against their allies. The Warden's Party |-|The Leader= Elven warrior and mage who became the Hero of Ferelden Weapons and Armor: *'Spellweaver:' A longsword that does electrical damage, as well as increases mana regeneration in combat and spell resistance. *'Howe's Shield:' A heavy shield that incresases cold and fire resistance at the cost of willpower. *'Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor:' A set of plate armor that adds fire resistance and decreases fatigue. Spells and Specializations: *Primal Spells: See below **Earth Tree: Full tree **Ice Tree: Full tree **Fire Tree: Full tree **Electric Tree: Up to Lightning *Arcane spells: Up to Arcane Shield *Entropy spells: See below **Hex Tree: Full Tree *Spirit spells: See below **Walking Bomb tree: Up to Death Siphon *Creation spells: See below **What am I, a hippy? Only knows Heal. * *Arcane Warrior spells: Full tree |-|The Recruit= A Grey Warden Templar still wet behind the ears Equipment: *'Topsider's Honor:' A longsword that does extra damage against undead creatures and adds large spirit resistance to the wielder. *'Duncan's Shield:' A heavy shield that adds willpower, defense, and stamina regeneration to the wielder. *'Effort armor set:' A heavy armor set that adds constitution, healing effects, strength, armor, and lowers fatigue. Talents and Specializations: *Templar Talents: Full tree *Berserker Talents: Full tree *Weapon and Shield Talents: See below **Shield Bash Tree: Full tree **Shield Defense Tree: Full tree **Shield Block Tree: Full tree *Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful tree: Full tree **Precise Striking tree: Up to Taunt |-|The Witch= A Chasind sorceress Witch of the Wilds Equipment: *'The Libertarian's Cowl:' A heavy cloth helmet that adds defense and mana regeneration. *'Robes of Possession:' A set of robes that increase cold damage, magical prowess, defense, and spell resistance, but also lower willpower slightly. *'Ashen Gloves:' A pair of leather gloves that add cold damage. *'Magus War Boots:' A pair of leather boots that add defense. *'Magister's Staff:' A silverite staff that does fire damage, as well as increasing spirit damage and mana regeneration. Talents & Specializations: *Shapeshifter Talents: Full tree *Creation Spells: Only knows Heal *Entropy Spells: **Weakness Tree: Up to Weakness **Hex Tree: Up to Vulnerability Hex **Disorient Tree: Full Tree **Drain Life Tree: Full Tree *Spirit Spells: **Mind Blast Tree: Up to Mind Blast **Walking Bomb Tree: Up to Virulent Walking Bomb *Primal Spells: **Cold Tree: Up to Cone of Cold |-|The Soldier= A drunk Dwarf Warrior tired of Orzammar's bloody politics Equipment: *'Maetashear War Axe:' A Tevinter battle axe, this weapon increases melee critical chance and damage at the cost of dexterity. *'Legion of the Dead Armor set:' A set of heavy armor used by the Legion of the Dead, it increases willpower, attack, and constitution. Talents & Specializations: *Berserker Talents: Full tree *Templar Talents: Up to Mental Fortress *Two-Handed Talents: See below **Pommel Strike tree: Full tree **Sunder Arms tree: Up to Sunder Armor **Mighty Blow tree: Full tree *talents (Origins) Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Up to Threaten **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking |-|The Healer= An abomination working to stop the Blight on borrowed time Equipment: *'Staff of the Magister Lord:' An ancient staff, this does cold damage, adds fire damage (What?), spirit damage, willpower, and maga regeneration in combat. *'Diligence armor set:' A set of plate armor that increases willpower, defense, and health regeneration in combat. Talents & Specializations: *Spirit Healer Talents: Full tree *Arcane spells: Full tree *Creation spells: See below **Heal tree: Full tree **Heroic Offense tree: Up to Heroic Defense **Glyph tree: Up to Glyph of Repulsion *Primal spells: See below **Earth tree: Up to Earthquake *Spirit spells: See below **Mind Blast tree: Up to Mind Blast *Arcane Warrior spells: Full tree |-|The Deserter= A Dalish Antivan Crow on the run with nothing to lose Equipment: *'Aodh:' A waraxe that increases fire damage and resistance as well as critical hits in melee, but lowers cold resistance. *'Biteback Axe:' Axe of the treacherous Arl Howe, this does extra backstab damage and armor penetration. *'Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor:' A set of leather armor that increases fire resistance. Talents & Specializations: *Assassin Talents: Up to Lacerate *Rogue Talents: **Dirty Fighting Tree: Up to Dirty Fighting **Below the Belt Tree: Up to Lethality **Deft Hands Tree: Full tree **Stealth Tree: Full tree *Duelist talents: Up to Keen Defense *Dual Weapon Talents: **Dual Weapons Training Tree: Full tree **Dual Striking Tree: Up to Cripple **Dual Weapon Sweep Tree: Up to Flurry |-|The Wild Card= A Dwarven stone golem with no memory or past to speak of Equipment: *'Small Flawless Fire Crystal:' Adds fire damage, critical chance in melee, and weapons damage is increased *'Large Flawless Spirit Crystal:' Adds resistance to mental, spell, and spirit resistance, as well as adding to all attributes. Talents & Specializations: *Shale talents: See below **Pulverizing Blows Tree: Full tree **Stoneheart Tree: Full tree **Rock Mastery: Full tree **Stone Aura: Up to Stone Aura *Warrior Talents: See below **Powerful Tree: Full tree **Precise Striking Tree: Up to Precise Striking Notes *The comparisons are these: **Vulcan vs. The Warden **Randval vs. Alistair **Edwen vs. Morrigan **Buffalo vs. Oghren **Sybil vs. Wynne **Rhelmar vs. Zevran **Mathras vs. Shale *Vulcan's Party will have the initiative, since they are attacking the Warden's party while they're travelling. *The battle takes place in the Frostback Mountains. (*)The credit for this joke goes to Leo Battle The winds howl, the snow biting savagely across the crags and cracks of the mountain. Up in the Frostbacks, it'd be the action of foolish to try and cross their treacherous peaks. These were the thoughts of the Witch. "Why are do we continue to waste our time on this fruitless endeavor?" Morrigan asked once more, using her staff as a walking stick as the party advanced. "After all, you don't even believe in the Maker. What makes you think this will even work?" Alistair, the Templar, snapped back as he drew his cloak closer. "It doesn't matter if it works or not. We're not abandoning the Arl!" Wynne nodded in agreement, but the others in the party kept quiet. Except Shale, that is. "Moments like this make me elated I'm not one of the things." The golem happily stated, stomping easily ahead of the others, undeterred. "Glad you're so sodding giddy, golem! I ain't used to this surface cold yet." Oghren bellowed, and Zevran nodded in agreement. "You know, I think I'd stand a better chance against the Crows than up here." Before the party could continue their bickering, a hand from their leader told them to hush. Drawing his sword and equipping his shield, the Warden ordered his comrades to prepare with a nod. Alistair and Oghren quickly joined his side, the former activating Threaten and the latter slowly pumping up with Berserk. Wynne and Morrigan retreated behind them, activating their respective sustained spells while preparing their staves. Zevran retreated into the shadows, and the Warden looked around carefully. To be frank, he didn't know why he was searching for the ashes of a crazy lunatic who believed in men in the sky. All he knew was that he needed a way to cure the Arl for his army, and this seemed to be his only option. The Warden had no other options, and that frustrated him. Luckily, he felt there was something nearby to pound his anger away at. That helped...a little bit. ---- As another burst of cold wind slashed at his face, Vulcan almost felt grateful for the intrusive, grumpy asshole of a demon living inside of him. His teammates, however, were not so lucky as to have a demon of fire corrupting their souls. “Remind me why we’re climbing this blasted mountain again.” Rhelmar grumbled. Edwen, showing no discomfort despite wearing what amounted to a black tablecloth, scoffed, and replied, “Because an item of great power lies on the other side. Perhaps you should have paid attention when I was explaining rather than staring at my ass.” Rhelmar glared at her, but kept his mouth shut. Buffalo awkwardly cleared his throat. “Right. Now, would someone please tell me what exactly it is we’re looking for?” Edwen rolled her eyes, and Sybil, who had up until this point been walking by Vulcan, began to speak, “According to my research, it’s known as-” Mathras raised a skeletal hand, silencing her. “Allow to me handle this, sweet Sybil. We, dearest Buffalo, are searching for an artifact known as the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The ashes in question belong to Andraste, bride of a deity known as “the Maker”. I was never one for religion, but “the Maker” has always held much power in this region. These ashes, however, apparently contain magical properties, and if I suspect correctly, they could enhance Vulcan’s already considerable strength.” Buffalo, satisfied with the answer, grunted, and returned to trudging through the snow and trying to ignore the cold. Fools. Thy only way to boost thy strength is if thee were to gift me your complete body. This “Urn” is nothing but a distraction from the World Heart. The demon angrily grumbled, it’s voice echoing through Vulcan’s head. Vulcan chuckled, and replied, “Well, once you get control of my legs, you can decide where we go.” Sybil turned to look at him, curious, and asked, “Is it speaking to you again?” Vulcan nodded. “It’s closer to whining, but sure.” Sybil’s look of curiosity became one of concern. “Are you sure you want to do this? If these ashes work, the power could overwhelm you and enable the demon to take control. If that happens,-” Vulcan laughed. “If that happens, then the worst thing that happens is that I take a few thousand Deadwalkers, and maybe even an Ice Lord or two, with me. Trust me, Sybil, I’m a big kid. I can take care of myself.” Sybil frowned, and seemed to struggle with forming her next sentence, “I know. It’s just, um, it’s just that I care about you, and I don’t know what I’d do if you died because of me.” Vulcan took her hand and smiled reassuringly, “And I care about you. Let’s just get up this mountain and get this over with so we can get back to camp.” The demon sounded disgusted. The love of mortals sickens me. Just then, Randval, who had gone scouting ahead, returned. “The Knight sees the village we seek on the horizon. His companions should reach it before nightfall.” Vulcan nodded, then said,”Anything else?” Randval unsheathed his sword, which was black with a mysterious blood. “The Knight also encountered a new foe. They resembled Deadwalkers, but fell much easier.” Vulcan, puzzled, turned to look at Edwen, who shook her head. “It appears Blackfrost is using new troops. He did not mention it when he and I were working together.” Mathras spoke up again. “Tell me, Randval, were these creatures ghoulish in appearance, with gray skin, perhaps?” Randval nodded as he began cleaning his sword. “I see.” He lowered his head in contemplation for a few seconds, then began walking with a quicker pace. “I recommend we get to the village, Vulcan.” “Why?” “Because I have encountered creatures such as these before in my travels. They are known as Darkspawn, and when one encounters a few, a horde is often fast approaching, and I’d rather we not fall into their hands.” The party exchanged confused looks, then followed Mathras towards the village. ---- "Alistair, finish off the ogre!" As Shale brawled and grappled with the mighty ogre, Alistair slammed his shield into its knee. The darkspawn buckled, and Alistair thrust his longsword into its face, finishing the beast. "You know, I can sense darkspawn too. I knew they were coming..." The Warden raised an eyebrow as he sheathed his sword, a pile of decapitated darkspawn surrounding him. "Okay...I didn't. But I killed a bunch of them!" "Sounds quite good for you Alistair- perhaps you will be more useful than a brief distraction for our enemies." "Shut it, Morrigan- you have wounded my manly pride!" He replied, feinted pain in his voice. "Maker, you two need to get a room. Ease the tensions a little, eh?" Zevran suggested, his trademark smirk meeting the witch's glare and Alistair's surprised look. Oghren burst out laughing, Wynne rolled her eyes, and Shale sighed in contempt. "It seems as if our dear Zevran has suffered severe head trauma- perhaps the old woman can fix him?" "I amm sorry, Morrigan, but the sickness in his mind is far too strong for me. As for your's..." A cough from the Warden stopped the bickering, and the group marched ahead towards Haven. As Morrigan caught up to her friend, he noticed a smile across his face. "Ugh." ---- Category:Blog posts